The mysterious girl
by Jeni56790
Summary: When Carlisle finds a girl that is killing first pets then people he takes her in. But she doesn't remember anything. What happens when after she finds out her real past. Not only my idea. My bff from camp co-wrote it with me and i wrote some of it too.
1. Chapter 1

"Emmett! Give it back!" Alice yelled grabbing Emmett's arm and attempting to pull it lower. Emmett just laughed and held the credit card tantalizingly over her head. "Give. It. BACK!" Alice howled.

The doorbell rang. Emmett dropped his arm to his side, Alice grabbed her credit card, and Esme sighed in relief that there would be no more fighting. Jasper got up from the couch where he had been reading, stretched and went over to the door. Carlisle was standing there with his arm around a girl even shorter than Alice, back from a trip. The girl looked furious, as if she'd rather be anywhere else.

Carlisle had been on a trip because he had heard rumors, rumors of a murder's trail with no clues other than random, savage deaths of both people and pets. The bodies had been found without any blood in their bodies, much paler than they should have been originally. Obviously the work of a rogue vampire, who Carlisle wished to track down and bring to his family before the Volturi found her. Standing there, the Cullens found it hard to believe that this string of gory, brutal deaths had been brought around by this tiny girl.

Emmett was the first one to break the ice with conversation. "Okay, that's sort of weird, you look really familiar."

Edward raised his eyebrows. The person the girl looked like had not moved from the door and was thus standing right next to her. "Emmett, she looks like Jasper."

Alice laughed, making Emmett remember her credit card. "Hey, where'd it-" Alice laughed again and teasingly held up the card. Emmett pouted.

"Maybe we should have welcomed our guest a little better than running around and shouting." Esme said. She looked very sheepish and embarrassed, and if she had been able to blush, she would have. "What's your name, dear?" She said in her usual comforting manner.

"Don't remember." The girl mumbled into her collar.

"The phone book then." Carlisle said, dealing with this unexpected surprise gracefully and calmly, as always. He moved toward the phone in the kitchen like lightning and was back in a second, literally, with the directory for the area (Forks was so small no one bothered with a phone book for just them) in his hands.

The girl opened the book and flipped to a random page, stubbing her finger halfway down. She stopped. It was the Js, and she had landed on the name Jade, right above another Jasper in Seattle, Washington.

"I want this name. I want the name Jade." She was still frowning.

"Okay now do you remember anything else?" Carlisle was curious in how she didn't know her name. Alice didn't have much of a human life, but she still knew her name.

"No sir. It's too blurry to remember. I can't really tell."

"Is there anything at all? The smallest thing can lead to something big."

"Yes I remember me running with a tall boy."

"How does he look like?"

"He's tall, lean, and blonde. He looks a lot like that boy there yonder."

She pointed towards were Jasper was sat. Everybody turned their heads and looked at Jasper.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Do you remember this girl or know her?" asked Carlisle.

"No not at all. I haven't seen her in my entire life."

Jasper did wonder though about this girl. She did look a lot like Jasper and she was blonde too.

"Jade, the first thing we have to do is get you settled in. Go pick a room any room that feels like home and might make you remember."

Jade went up the stairs and looked at all the rooms. She looked into Edward and Bella's room. She didn't like it because it didn't feel right it was too Victorian. She went into Esme and Carlisle's room. She didn't think it felt right. She went into Alice and Jasper's room and didn't want to take their room. Then she came across Rosalie and Emmett's room. She went down the stairs and smiled.

"Have you found a room that you feel comfortable in?"

"Yes it is really pretty and roomy."

"Ed, Jazz came you guys please help Jade make it as she wants it. We have extra paint in the garage."

Edward and Jasper reluctantly stood up and followed Jade. Jade skipped ahead of them and lead them into the room she liked.

"This is Emmett and ROSALIE'S room. Rosalie just left to a hunting trip. She won't be happy when she comes back and all of her stuff is put into the garage." That already happened to Edward.

"Well we don't have a choice. Rose won't be back for 4 days. Don't worry about it. It's Carlisle's orders."

"Edward we all know how Rose is. I can barely calm Rose down."

"I was thinking the room could be purple with black shades. I want no sunlight to shine in."

"The sun never shines in Forks."

"Then that's good. I want a red couch and a book shelf. I want it full of Shakespeare books and all the classics."

"Anything else you want in the room?"

"Yes. I want those couches that hang up on the ceiling. One of these people I hunted down had one and after I ate her I sat in that thing for hours. I just spun around and around."

Edward and Jasper stared at this girl. They gave her icy glares. She was going to be a difficult person to turn to Carlisle's diet. Jasper wasn't as bad as her, but still.

Edward and Jasper ran to the garage in a millisecond and came back with purple and black paint. They moved all of Emmett and Rosalie's things into the garage and started painting. After they finished painting Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Jade all went to the mall to buy things for Jade's room. Everybody stared at the Cullens as they walked in and looked at all the things. They fooled around in some of the sections and kept a close eye on Jade to make sure she didn't eat any one. At least she had already hunted earlier and was really full. They finally bought the red couch, the book shelf and the spinning couch. Edward and Jasper left Jade and Alice alone to buy the rest of the things while they went to put together the room. Alice could handle Jade because she was physic and could already see if Jade was going to. Jade didn't want to she was just happy she was getting a room and a home.

"Let's start the real shopping Jade."

"Okay."

After 3 hours they still hadn't finished. Jade had heard a CD from a band called Paramore and bought it. Alice of course bought her a CD player to go along with it and a poster too. They bought a whole collection of Shakespeare books and other books. Jade bought Pride and Prejudice, Withering Heights, Romeo and Juliet (she loved that book) and Anne of Green Gables. Alice smiled as she heard of what Jade remembered. It was mostly about a boy (probably her brother) who ran and chased her. She played games with him constantly and teased him a lot. She remembers him leaving in a uniform. Alice then got a vision. Carlisle sends some tests out and Jade gets the answers to who her family is. The answers where still unclear to Alice, but she could see the boy.

"Jade how about we buy you some new clothes?"

"Sure why not?"

"I'm getting to like you already."

Alice and Jade spent all their time shopping mostly at Hot Topic. Jade only wanted dresses and skirts for some reason. Alice didn't understand that. Jade wanted all the hardcore rocker chic stuff not the stuff Alice and Rosalie usually chase after when they shop. At around 6pm they had 20 bags of clothes. Alice had stopped at her favorite boutiques to get herself some new clothes. Jade smiled when Alice tried to get her some fancy stuff. Jade just wanted the Hot Topic stuff, not all the stuff.

"What should we do now?"

"Let's keep on shopping."

"Where we already had gone to every store there is."  
"Let's see the music store. I want to get a guitar."

"Alright I think there's a possibility you're Edward's sister."

"Why?"

"He's the musical type of guy."

"I also like art not only music."

"Then I guess we have to hit up Michaels also. What kind of art do you do?"

"Well I think when I was a human I loved to paint with oil pastels, watercolor, and charcoal."

"Hmm… maybe if you do paintings you'll find out you're past. Maybe we can find out why Jasper reminds you of your brother."

"That's what that blonde boys name was?"  
"Yes, that's Jasper my boyfriend."

"Is he a nice fellow?"

"He is pretty nice and sweet."

"Is he a gentleman madam?"

"Yes indeed he is. He was ever since the day I met him."

"Please tell me more about your fellow Jasper."

Alice told her the story about when she and Jasper met. Jade smiled when Alice went on and on about Jasper.

"Jasper seems like a nice fellow. Your folks are doing a good job raising you."

"Carlisle and Esme are the best parents a girl could ask for. I love them. They are truly my parents and everybody else is truly my brother and sisters. Jasper is my one true soul mate. I hope you find yours to."

"I'm okay with not having a man to see smile. It's alright Alice I don't need a soul mate. I have made it far along without one and I see it that way. Jasper seems nice and if that fellow ever treats you bad well it ain't gonna happen again."

"Where were you born Jade?"

"I haven't got a clue Alice. I'm tryin to remember, but I can't. How about I tell you when I do."

"That seems fair enough Jade. I'm getting to see you as a Cullen so far. We still haven't gotten our story straight. I think we need to see what we find out before we can place you anywhere."

"Should we go to your house now?"

"Sure and this is your house now too."

"I can defiantly see you as a big sister Alice."

"How old are you Jade?"  
"I haven't got the slightest clue. I just keep seeing that boy that is running with me."

"Alright let's go. We're going to go into the forest so nobody sees us. We're going to run back."

"That seems like fun."

"It's a good thing we're vampires."

Jade laughed and they ran home. It turns out Jade is much quicker than Alice and stronger.

"That was fun. I've never had so much fun before."

"Let's go put these things in your new room."

Jade and Alice walked into Jade's room. It was finished by the time they got there. The paint had already dried and everything was assembled.

"You guys are the best, brothers a girl could have."

"Let's let Jade unpack her things."

Alice led Jasper and Edward out of Jade's room. Jade sighed because she had so much to put away. She didn't have pants (only spandex because she needed to put it under her dress). She first put up her Paramore poster and her books away. Then she put some pillows on the swingy chair. She then put her clothes away and her accessories in the drawer. She mostly had purple, gray, white, and black dresses. Then an unexpected person came inside through the window.

"CARLISLE!"

Carlisle ran up the stairs and saw Rosalie standing there about to kill Jade.

"Who is this girl? Why is she in my room?"

"This is Jade well for now. She doesn't remember her name so where trying to get her to figure everything out before we can decide anything. She's a pretty interesting girl. I've never seen this happen. Even Alice remembered her name."

Rosalie began to snarl at Jade.

"I want her out of my room!!!!"

"I'm sorry Rose she will take this room. You have to get a different room."

"No, I should be able to go to a hunting trip and return with my own room."

"I'm sorry Rose, but Edward also had to sacrifice his room."

"That was like 50 years ago."

"Please Rose please let Jade have your room."

"Fine I will."

Jade was pleased with the Cullens so far. She has read most of her books and listened to all of her Paramore CDs so she is moving on to New Found Glory. She learned to play piano. Emmett wanted to leave an impression on Jade so she decided to play a prank on Jasper. He messed with Jasper's emotions and Jasper was upset.

"All I'm asking is that you for once stop being so immature and leaving me to deal with it!" Jasper snarled.

"Maybe if you weren't so uptight all the time you would be able to handle a tiny prank!" Emmett roared back. Neither of them noticed that Jade, who had lived with the Cullens for three days, was practically ripping her hardcover book apart at the spine in silent fury herself.

"Do you have any idea what might happen if I let myself succumb to _your_ feelings! Nothing would ever get done in Forks, because no one would care!"

"CUT IT OUT!" The yell burst forth from Jade's lips incredibly loudly. "I am sick of this; you've been arguing about this for the past hour and a half, do you have any idea how annoying it is you to need to actually do something constructive with your life because you are the most annoying, galling, and vexatious, cursed pests ever to walk the face of the planet! EMMETT, CUT IT OUT, AND JASPER, FORGET IT!"

"Jasper, do something!" Alice whispered, nudging her elbow into his ribs.

"Like what? I'm trying, nothing's happening!"

The two boys and everyone else who had edged into the room during this telling-off stared at the girl, who turned on her heel, ran out of the room and slammed the door. Then their attention was drawn to something else: the vase hovering dead center, three feet above the floor, with no one touching it. As soon as the door slammed, the vase fell to the floor with a CRASH!

"She has telekinesis now?" Edward wondered aloud. "How are we supposed to hold her back when she'll be able to paralyze us?"

There was a shriek from upstairs. "HIM?!" Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Bella, raced upstairs to find Jade staring open-mouthed at a computer screen. The actual screen was hard to see, as they were looking at the back of Jade's head.

"Jade, what happened?"

"I- I- Yesterday I sent some DNA tests to the hospital - vampires _do_ have DNA - you know, to find my family, and they just came back and it said the hospital had looked everywhere in the US and come up with a match. And they sent pictures with the names and-" Jade swung her roller chair aside abruptly to emphasize her point. Everyone in the room gasped.

Because there, on the monitor, was a very accurate black-and-white drawing of a handsome, charismatic fellow with a familiar bright smile. So familiar, in fact, that everyone in the room could put a name to the face.

Jasper Whitlock.

"Hey that looks like Jasper."

"Emmett you're so stupid that is Jasper."

Emmett tilted his head to see. He tilted it a little too far because he fell right through the wall.

"Emmett what do I have to replace this time?"

"Why do you automatically blame me when something breaks? How do you know Jade didn't do that?"

"It's not possible anyone, but you could do that. What did you break?"

"Umm…. The wall sorry Carlisle."

"Emmett!"

Jade sat staring at the screen with her mouth opened.

Carlisle ran up the stairs to see how much damage Emmett did.

"Oh this is not good."

"Jasper did you know that she's your sister?"

"Umm… umm….. umm."

Jasper was just as surprised as Jade was. He stared at the screen and just kept looking at his picture.

Jade then zoned out.

"Jade, Jade, Jade." Alice calling her name faded out.

"_Mary Alice I'm going to get you."_

"_No way Jasper I'm much faster than you."_

"_Just watch Mary Alice how when I get you."_

"_Hahaha. I'm catching up to you Ali. Watch out."_

"_No way are you Jazzy."_

"_Oof." _

_Jasper fell and scooped me up in his arms. _

"_I love you big brother. I always will."_

"_You're big brother has some news for you too."_

"_What is it Jazzy?"_

"_I'm going to go to the army."_

"_You be a big boy with a gun and a suit?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will you be a big meanie and shoot other people?"_

"_No of course not Ali I would never be a big meanie."_

"_Yeah my big brother be a shoulder."_

"_Yes I'm going to be a shoulder."_

"_I miss you."_

"_I haven't left yet."_

"_I a birdie Jazz I a birdie."_

"_Yes you're my little birdie."_

_He scooped me up and spun me around. I was only 7 this happened. _

_Then this other thing came up._

_It was dark outside. I heard voices outside and then a scream. Two screams came out. Mommy and daddy screamed a bloodcurdling scream. I heard two voices talking. Then footsteps came towards my room. _

"_Jazzy is that you?"_

"_Jasper aren't you going to transform her?"_

"_Maria I can't."_

"_She's you're sister. We already killed your parents."_

"_Fine Mary Alice come here please."_

"_No."_

"_Ali come here now!"_

"_No you're not Jazz."_

"_MARY ALICE GET THE YOURSELF OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"_

_Something like a snarl came from deep in his chest._

_He walked to my bed and yanked me out of my bed. He looked at me. _

"_This is only going to hurt a tiny bit sis. I hope I don't kill you I really don't have restraint worked out yet."_

_The pain was stinging like a knife at my wrists. It hurt a lot. Then I was on fire. _

_Jasper and Maria looked me. Jazz had red eyes and looked pale. He was scary. He scooped me up and they ran as I was on fire. It hurt so badly. Then I blanked out. _

_I woke up and felt like the time I ate that marshmallow that had been set on fire. I was itching in my throat. I didn't know what had happened. I was just burning._

"_Welcome to new life little sister."_

"_What am I what?"_

"_You're a vampire. How do you feel?"_

"_Like somebody shoved a torch into my throat."_

"_You need blood."_

"_I'll go after that dog over there."_

"_Sure like that will be filling."_

"_It will that dog is huge and it has blood."_

"_Sure."_

_That was the first time I hunted a human and a dog._

"Jade can you hear me?"

"JADE?"

"What?"

Jade got out of her flashback vision and frowned.

"I hate you Jasper. I hate you so much."

Jade shot off of her chair and used her telekinesis on Jasper. She flung the piece of the wall Emmett broke towards him.

"HEY!"

She ran off vampire speed out of the house. She didn't know where she was heading, but she just went.

She arrived at La Push and if she could cry she would. She collapsed onto the big log that Jacob and Bella walked on. She thought of all the times when she was human. She tried and tried, but it wouldn't go. She couldn't remember about her human life.

"Hey."  
Jade turned around to find a boy that was very tall and muscular behind her.

"Are you lost?"

"Yes."

"Are you new to Forks?"  
"Yea."

"Were have you lived?"

"I lived in the South before."

"Oh so you're a western girl."

"Sort of dude."

"I guess I can show you were to head?"

"That would be helpful."

"Would you like to take a hike with me?"

"Sure."

"Let's go then."

Jade and the dude walked together.

"What is your name?"

"It's Embry how about yours?"

"Jade."

"Well Jade what brings you here?"  
"I don't know really know."

"Well what type of music do you like?"

"I never really listened to music, but I recently went up to the mall and heard this cool band. I don't know if you have heard of Paramore before their sort of an emo pop indie band."

"Well I like rap and hip hop. Rock isn't that bad."

"Well."

"Wanna have a race?"

"Is that a challenge?"  
"Sort of are you up for it?"

"Obviously dude."

"Alright enough begin cocky, let's go and race."

"Here to the clearing?"  
"How did you know what the clearing is? Never mind sure let's go."

"Ready set GO!"

They raced off as fast as they could go. Jade cheated sort of. She partly used her vampire speed.

Jade won the race and Embry laughed.

"No fair I totally won that race you cheated."

"Did not I run fast!"

"Lies I totally deserve the bragging rights."

Embry then felt something weird. He had just imprinted on Jade.

Jade pushed Embry and he pushed her back. They laughed and laughed. Then he sighed and was about to tell her.

"Jade umm I don't know how to say this but……"

"Jade! Jade!"

The Cullens came to find Jade. Edward knew where she was. She was in the clearing.

"Jade! Jade why did you come her…"

Embry looked at the Cullens.

"This is La Push land."

"You have seemed to meet the newest member of our clan."  
"You know these people."

"They found me, but I don't want anything to do with the Cullens especially that boy there."

She pointed at Jasper and hid away from him.

"Are you a vampire Jade?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought it wasn't important."

"You begin a vampire isn't important?"

"Wait you all just crossed the treaty line."

"Forget it. The treaties dead Bella is already a vampire."

"Wait a treaty what treaty."

"You didn't explain to her the treaty?"

"It's dead so just drop it."

"Did you transform her?"  
"No she was just running around."

"Then who is she?"  
"She's my sister."

Jade saw Jasper come up and she ran grabbing Embry by the hand.

As soon as they ran as far as possible Embry asked Jade all his questions. "What's the matter?"

"I hate that guy. The blonde one that's my brother and he is the reason I'm a vampire."

"How?"

"It's a long story."

"I can keep up."

"Well I sort of had a vision. It wasn't the type of visions Alice has. It was a vision from the past because I couldn't remember anything. So when my DNA tests came back it said Jasper was my brother. Then it all came back to me. I had so many memories. The one that pissed me off the most was that night. He was with this other female Maria. They had killed my parents and they were fighting on who would transform me. She made Jasper do it because I was his sister and they didn't want to kill me because I would be a good addition to their group. I ran away from their coven and the first thing I hunted was a dog and the second thing was a human. The human blood was so sweet… am I scaring you?"

"Well no partly because I'm a werewolf."

"No wonder you smelled so horrible to me."

"Thanks."

"Embry you're still sweet."

"Well I need to talk to you."

"Yea what is it?"

"There is this thing that happens to werewolves called imprinting. It is sort of like love at first sight except very more powerful than that. I just imprinted on you."

"You did that's so sweet."

"I thought it would send you running."

"It won't I love you too."

"Well I think there is going to be a problem."

"What is that?"

"You're a vampire and I'm a werewolf. I think there's a rule against that."

"There is no rule if you imprinted on me right?"

"Nope anyways it doesn't matter treaties dead."

"Then there is nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right. I think you should talk to Jasper."

"I'm never going back."

"Are you sure you can't hide here forever."

"I have all of entirety."

"The Cullens don't stay around much. I know you don't want to go, but they'll come and drag you back and destroy you."

"Please I hate Jasper so much."

"It can't be that bad. If it wasn't for Jasper I would be lonely and you would be in a grave."

"I guess you're right on that one."

"Go then."

"I don't wanna leave you alone."

"Then I'll come with you."

"Thanks."

"So yeah let's go to their house."

"Umm…. My name isn't Jade. It's Mary Alice."

"Well let's see what do I call you?"

"Jade until we go see the Cullens."

"Alright Jade let's go."

Jade and Embry went dashing towards the Cullens house. They made it in about 30 seconds flat.

"Jade why did you yell at Jasper this morning?"

"He is evil!"

"Why?"

"He changed me into a vampire."

Jasper looked at her and then guilt spread around.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know what was running across my mind."

"That's okay Jazz."

Jasper and Jade started crying a tearless sob and hugged each other.

"So now what shall we do since we haven't hung out."

"Let's play tag, by the way you're it!" Jade tapped Jasper.

They went to play tag outside and everybody joined. They got along like any other brother and sister. Jade turned out to be immune to Jasper's talents, but she never had to be calmed down. She didn't lose her


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary Jade-Alice let's go come on."

Jasper tried to catch his sister, but she was chasing a butterfly.

"You will always be a child." He laughed to himself.

Mary-Jade jumped in the air and caught the butterfly.

"I caught it Jazz!"

Jasper chuckled and he opened up Jade's hands.

"No I've been chasing her since I got here and it was beautiful."

"I thought your throat was on fire?" He teased.

"It is on fire, but I wanted to catch the butterfly first."

"Well we better catch some bears now."

"Alright I bet you I'll get the bigger one!"

"No chance I'm an expert at this sis."

Jasper found a bear automatically and went in front of it.

"Watch and learn Ali."  
"Not really."

Jasper stood in front of the bear and the bear growled. Jasper lunged towards the bear, but the bear slashed at his chest. His shirt had a tear in it and he laughed. The bear looked disappointed and Jasper lunged at his throat more quickly. The bear lost the fight and Jasper was satisfied.

"Your turn sis you won't be able to get a larger bear."

"I already did." She said as a 7 foot bear was trying to kill her. He thought she was human.

She quickly got behind him and a millisecond later there was a gurgling sound.

"See not a drop on me Jazz."

Jasper walked away and fought off a mountain lion. His eyes changed to amber after that.

"Well that was interesting."

"I have to go to La Push once we get back."

"I'm guessing you're going to see your boy friend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Mary Jade-Alice Whitlock Cullen you've been going on and on about that guy."

"Fine okay if you want to be the world's most annoying brother then fine yes he's my boyfriend."

"I knew it."

Jade skipped happily to the car. She was getting ready to see Embry. She couldn't stand to be away from him.

"She's already missing him. Why are you so clingy? You are clingier than Alice after Edward gave her the Porsche."

"He's better than a car. You have to know that much."

Jasper drove the car and Jade just squirmed around the whole ride.

When they finally got back Jade ran towards La Push.

"Embry I'm back!"

"Jade welcome back!"

They hugged and they held hands.

"What to do know?"  
"A race ready GO!"

Jade dashed and Embry followed.


End file.
